powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortality Bestowal
The ability to grant others the power of immortality. Sub-power of Immortality Manipulation. Variation of Power Bestowal. Opposite to Immortality Removal. Also Known * Immortalizing Capabilities User can grant others the power of immortality of various levels, from simple agelessness to absolute. Associations *Age Negation *Immortality *Immortality Manipulation *Life Manipulation *Power Bestowal *Semi-Immortality Limitations *May not be able to use this ability on themselves. *Immortality Negation can undo this ability, unless the immortality granted is absolute. *May have a limit to what level of immortality they can bestow. Known Users Known Objects Known Powers *Souma/Soma (Yamibou) Gallery Hermes' Staff (Assassin's Creed).png|The Staff of Hermes Trismegistus (Assassin's Creed) was a Piece of Eden that, amongst others, could grant its holder immortality. File:Zed_takes_Life.png|Zed (Code:Breaker) using his Death ability to materialize life and retrieve it, and immortalizing anyone who has their "life" extracted via this manner. File:Shenron.png|Shenron (Dragon Ball) can grant immortality to one who wishes it. Only Garlic Jr. succeeds in making the wish, as all others who tried are impeded by various circumstances. File:Utsuro's_Healing_Blood.png|Utsuro (Gintama) granted Oboro immortality by giving him immortal-enriched blood, allowing the child to survive even fatal wounds. However, Oboro's mortal flesh is breaking down from the blood's power in the long term, and its immortal attributes are only prolonging his suffering. Dog_Talisman.png|The Dog Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventure) grants the power of immortality, rendering its wielder completely immune and resistant to otherwise lethal attacks/injuries and also restores youthful energy. Yin Blade.png|The Yin Blade (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) could grant immortality with the usage of Dark Magic. However, extreme usage of it can result in the user becoming a ghost. File:Ricardojacob.jpg|Jacob (Lost) bestows Semi-Immortality to Richard. Zombie Tattoo.jpeg|The Zombie Tattoo (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a curse which gives the bearer immortality after it completes its process on their body. Golden Apples of Idunn.jpg|The Golden Apples of Idunn (Marvel Comics) give youth, vigor, and virtual immortality. Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Perenial Youth Operation.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can use the Perennial Youth Operation of his Ope Ope no Mi to grant everlasting life to another person, though he must sacrificed his life to do so. Brother_Gods (RWBY).png|The Gods of Light and Darkness (RWBY) cursed Salem with immortality. Neo-Queen Serenity.jpg|As Queen of Crystal Tokyo Neo-Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) Usagi's most powerful form renders the inhabitants of Earth functionally immortal. Kuro, the Divine Heir.jpeg|As the latest Divine Heir of the Dragon's Heritage, Kuro (Sekiro: Shadow Die Twice) can share his immorality with another individual through an Immortal Oath,... Sekiro.png|...which he did with his shinobi Sekiro for his tremendous loyalty. The_Truth.png|The Stone of Righteousness (Stupid Mario Brothers) grants whoever possesses it immortality, protecting them from death and mortal wounds. MarkofCain.PNG|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) granted the bearer Immortality, to the point that not even the horseman Death could kill them. Hourai_Elixir().png|The Hourai Elixir (Touhou Project) grants whoever drinks it Absolute Immortality. Karin is Judas.jpg|God (UQ Holder) bestowed absolute immortality on Karin Yuuki as punishment for betraying Christ. Chione_H.png|Chione (Valkyrie Crusade) used magic to grant herself eternal immortality in order to stay beautiful forever. File:The_Grand_Pure_One_H.png|The Grand Pure One (Valkyrie Crusade) is a alchemist that can make Elixirs of Immortality. File:Queen_Mother_H.png|Queen Mother (Valkyrie Crusade) is a motherly figure keeper of the Peaches of Immortality and queen of all sages. Amrit_H.png|Amrit (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mysterious elixir that grants immortality. Pantha.jpg|Ra (Vampirella) cursed his former high priestess Pantha with immortality as punishment for eating her son in her panther form. Doctor Faustus Curse.jpg|Zeus (Vampirella) cursed Doctor Faustus with immortality as punishment for defiling his daughter, Helen of Troy. Lao_Mang_Lone_Soup_container.png|The Lao Mang Lone Soup (Xiaolin Showdown) makes whoever drinks it forever young, at the cost of granting them a transformation into a feral monster and robbing them of their souls and morality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries